Amour Mordu
by Aleines
Summary: The pack finds trouble when a vampire comes to Beacon Hills on mission to take them out. However, a situation comes up when Stiles gets close to her... Rated T for language and slightly graphic scenarios. Set in an AU after season two. Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

**First Teen Wolf fic. I own nothing except my OC's.**

* * *

Stiles Stilinski had made it through the first day of junior year without being tardy to a single class. He hadn't fallen asleep in any of the classes either. And he also had heard nothing of any supernatural occurrences bothering the town of Beacon Hills. Overall, he felt like the first day back was a success.  
"Stiles! Get over here!" Stiles heard his best friend, Scott McCall yell at him from down the hall. He looked over and saw Scott standing with Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, and Boyd. Groaning, Stiles walked over to them. He knew this was going to be bad news. He could tell from the looks on their faces.  
"Derek wants us to meet him at his place," Scott explained.  
"Why?" Stiles whined.  
"Something's happened," Scott said.  
"Can you clarify?" Stiles rolled his eyes. "Because in your guys's world, 'something' could literally mean anything."  
"An omega is in town," Erica snapped.  
"Is he nice?" Stiles asked.  
"Well, considering Derek needs us all to confront him, I'm gonna guess no," Scott said.  
"Alright, well, do we need to go now?" Stiles asked.  
"What, you got somewhere you need to be?" Boyd raised an eyebrow at him.  
"No, I just, I mean," Stiles sighed. "No, I don't. But you know, for once I'd like to have one normal day where I don't have to worry about you dragging me into some life-threatening scenario."  
"Only in your dreams," Isaac mumbled.

"I don't have much information on him, but from what we know, he's not a friend, he doesn't want anything to do with us, and he has no interest in keeping his being a werewolf a secret from humans," Derek Hale explained when the group had made it to his loft half an hour later. "We need to exterminate him."  
"Why can't we just run him out of town?" Stiles asked.  
"And let others have to deal with him? No," Allison Argent, Scott's girlfriend, said sternly. "We need to take care of this ourselves."  
"Allison's right, that wouldn't be fair to any other city he might end up in if we chase him out," Derek nodded. "Peter has tracked his scent to the river. We need to start there."  
"Are we gonna interigate him first, or is it kill on sight?" Jackson Whittemore asked, walking into the loft followed by his girlfriend, Lydia Martin. The two sat on a leather chair, just outside the group.  
"Kill on sight."

The group tracked through the muddy forest, weapons at the ready for Stiles, Allison, and Lydia, as they were the only humans. Everyone was on edge, the werewolves tentively sniffing the air, hoping to catch the scent of the Omega. Occassionally, they'd hear a twig snap, but thought nothing of it after they would see (or smell) that it was a small animal that caused the noise.  
"Stop," Derek's voice cut through the air. Everyone stopped immediantly and listened. The humans could not hear it, but the wolves could- footsteps. Heavy footsteps.  
The footsteps had paused shortly after they did. Derek didn't miss a beat. He was running through the forest after the Omega, his pack following suit. Lydia, Allison, and Stiles ran behind them, though not as swiftly.  
Stiles's legs pumped back and forth, in his attempt to keep up with the group, but his breathing grew ragged. His lacrosse training was obviously not working. He sucked in his breathe and tried to push himself a little harder. Just as he was about to catch up with Lydia, his foot landed in a hole. Stiles came to a halting stop as his entire body collided with the hard ground.  
Groaning, the teenager lifted his torso off the ground and look up and see that his entire group were now completely out of sight. He could hear them yelling- and growling- in the distance, but besides that, Stiles was now alone in the dark, with only a shotgun that he could barely work. Stiles rolled onto his back and sat up. He grabbed the gun and started to stand up, when the sound of a twig snapping shot through the dark. His head snapped to attention, as his heart started beating faster.  
_Oh please let that be another raccoon._  
Two glowing red eyes shown through a loose cluster of tree branches.  
"Oh shit," Stiles tried to leap to his feet, but a searing pain stopped him. His body fell back down, as he grabbed his ankle. Pulling back the pant leg, he saw that it was now swollen. "Oh God no."  
Looking back up, the eyes were now behind another tree, this time closer. Stiles tried to stand again, this time hobbling along on his good foot. But another bought of uneven ground sent him back down.  
"Shit, are you kidding me?" Stiles hissed under his breathe. He looked back to the eyes, who had now become the silhouette of a werewolf. It stood tall, probably six feet. It looked like a girl, but Stiles could not tell in the dark. All he was paying attention to were the claws that were ready to rip his throat out.  
"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Stiles repeated as he backed away as quickly as he could. He didn't get very far before he hit the trunk of a tree. Stiles briefly closed his eyes in disbelief. _Why did he always get left behind_? When his eyes opened again, the werewolf was only a few feet away. He could see the details. It was a female, with long red hair and wearing a leather jacket and boots. She growled at him, slowly walking towards him, as if torturing him with the fact that in just minutes he would be her late night snack.  
The wolf crouched, getting low to the ground and getting ready to pounce. Stiles sucked in his breathe, and watched. The moment the wolf leapt from her position, another figure flew through the air, knocking the wolf into the dirt.  
It was a girl. Her back was turned to Stiles, but he could still see. She was short and skinny, that much was obvious. It looked like her skin was olive-toned, and her hair was dark and stopped half way down her back. She wore dark clothing- a leather jacket and pants, and a black shirt underneath. As Stiles observed her, the girl leapt at the werewolf with unnatural speed.  
It was a blur, but Stiles could make out not one, but two sets of claws. The mystery girl was moving far to fast to be human. She was also brutally strong, as she had grabbed a hold of the wolf's arm and snapped it backward. The she-wolf would heal within a few minutes, sure, but to break a bone so easily...  
The girl seemed to have grown bored with the repetitive moves the two were using. She took a chance and slid along the ground, stabbing the wolf in the leg with her claw-like nails. The wolf howled in anger before trying to make a grab at the daring girl. The wolf must have been in more pain than Stiles thought, because after she failed to grab the mystery girl, she turned tail and darted away.  
Stiles stared in awe as the girl started to pick herself up and give chase. She took two steps forward before she stopped. From where Stiles was sitting, it looked like she was sniffing the air. He wanted to call out to her, but he couldn't find his voice. He didn't need to though. She turned around and he realized how very bad of a situation he had gotten into.  
The girls eyes were completely pitch black. Tiny grey veins were formed around them, trailing down her cheeks. The eyes stared at Stiles, almost like they were angry. The girl gave out a furious screech, and that's when he saw the two huge fangs that sat front and center in her mouth.  
She was a vampire.  
Before Stiles could react, the girl was crouching over him, a hand raised as if she would attack him with her- rather small- claws. Stiles lifted his arms to shield his face from the attack, but there was a pause. There was silence. Nothing. Did I die? He lowered his arms back down, and saw that the girl was gone. Just vanished. In the distance, he heard howling.  
Stiles scrambled around on the ground, trying to find his gun. In the fight between the vampire and werewolf, it had been half covered by leaves, but Stiles found it eventually. Stiles tried to stand again. His ankle still screamed in pain at any attempt to put even a tiny amount of pressure on it, but he slowly started hopping along on one foot, using trees to balance himself. After hopping for about 10 feet, he became exhausted, and decided to take a risk.  
"Scott! Derek! Anybody!" he yelled out, as loud as he could. "A little help would be nice!"  
It was only minutes later did he see his best friend come running over a hill to him.  
"Stiles! What happened?"  
"Dude, you are never going to believe this."


	2. Chapter 2

The gang had regrouped back at Derek's loft. Everyone was exhausted and most looked like they were about to pass out on the floor. So while Stiles iced his injured ankle, they tried to be quick with discussion.  
"So we're up against not one Omega, but two?" Lydia exclaimed. "Plus a vampire? What is this? True Blood?"  
"Derek, have you heard of vampires being real?" Scott asked the alpha.  
"What? You don't believe me?" Stiles looked up in disbelief. "I'm telling you, she was a vampire. She had pitch black eyes and giant fangs and all these grey veins on her face. And she had super speed and strength. Definitely a vampire."  
"I have heard of people who feed on blood to survive. But I didn't think they were supernatural. I just always assumed they were delusional people." Derek admitted. He looked slightly embarrassed that he had never thought to look into this. "But with everything else that exists- us, kanimas, hunters. I really wouldn't rule vampires out."  
"So what are we gonna do?" Isaac asked, tiredly.  
"Looks like I'm gonna be doing some homework," Derek said. He picked up the bestiary, a book that detailed all the monsters in mythology. "You all need to go home. It's late. Get some sleep. I'll call you when I need you back."  
Everyone started to get up. Isaac, Boyd, and Erica all went upstairs to their rooms, while the rest of the group left the building and entered their own cars. Stiles hopped in his jeep, and turned the key in the ignition. As he was backing up out of the parking lot, Stiles happened to glance to his right, and there standing by the bus stop across the street, was a small, lean figure dressed all in black. Stiles held his breathe, glancing to the other cars to see if anyone else noticed. They hadn't. When he looked back, she was gone.  
"This is gonna be bad," Stiles muttered under his breathe.

There was a small abandoned bait store that stood on the outside of town, close to the lake. No one ever came near it. It was the perfect hide out for Rose Samson.  
The small vampire had been hiding there for only three days. She'd heard word of the werewolves that roamed Beacon Hills, and she had every intention of putting an end to them. She would have succeeded in ending the two Omega's last night, had that human not been in the way. What was he even doing there? And why did he not seem so surprised at the sight of the wolf? Sure, fear ran through his veins, that much was obvious. But the look on his face made her suspicious that he knows more than a human should. He must be connected to the pack.  
_Wonderful,_ Rose thought. _A human life I'll probably have to take as well. Why can't they just stay in their own world, safe from harm? That's why I do this anyways._  
She sat down at a rickety table in what would have been the break room. She had set up camp in there, using some pallets and her sleeping bag as a bed, and police scanner to keep tabs on the town. Her backpack filled with her few clothing and supplies sat next to the makeshift bed, while a small duffel bag was at the end, out of the way. The room was worn and dingy, and while temperature did not affect her, she could feel the coldness.  
It was the farthest thing she would want to call home, but it worked for her purpose.  
Which was justice.

"Have you noticed there haven't been any murders in the last week?" Stiles asked Scott as they walked down the school hallway. Scott raised his eyebrow.  
"No, I didn't notice," he said slowly. "Really? None?"  
"No, and there haven't been any accidents," Stiles added. "This town is being quiet. Way too quiet. In fact, it's scary quiet. Something's wrong with that. We have a vampire and two vicious Omega werewolves on the loose and there hasn't been any death."  
"What do you think they're up to?"  
"No idea man, but that leads me to my next question," Stiles paused before continuing. "What's the vampire eating to survive?"  
"Huh?"  
"Honestly Scott, use your brain," Stiles rolled his eyes. "Vampires drink blood to live, right? Well, if she's a vampire shouldn't she be drinking people's bloods? But if there hasn't been any casualties within the last week, that means she's not killing anyone for it."  
He could see the cogs turning in Scott's brain, trying to figure out where he was getting at.  
"Dude, I'm saying this chick is not killing anyone, therefore she might actually be a good vamp."  
"But still, how is she surviving?"  
"She must have some other way to get blood. Maybe animals?" Stiles suggested.  
"I don't think so, I would have heard about anything like that from Deaton," Scott shook his head. He was sure that if animals were being killed in abundance, his boss would have mentioned something. Especially since he knew about werewolves and such.  
"Right," Stiles went silent as he tried to think of an answer. He waited while Scott opened his locker and transferred his school books into it.  
"My mom needs the car tonight for work so I'm gonna need you to drop me off after study group," Scott mentioned. Suddenly, Stiles's ears perked up.  
"Wait, wait, wait," he grabbed Scott's shoulder. His friend stared at him, waiting. "So if she's not killing people, or animals, what if she's stealing from the hospital?"  
"Like, the donated blood?"  
"Exactly!"  
"Stiles you're a genius!" Scott closed his locker door and grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket.  
"I know but people seem to over-look that fact sometimes," Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "Probably the Adderall addiction." Scott was already dialing Derek.  
"Derek? I think I know how to catch out vampire."


	3. Chapter 3

The hospital was quiet. There hadn't been any massive accidents that would require all hands on deck. No patients were having any serious issues. It was as if the entire world was sleeping.

Rose jimmied the lock on a fire exit door and slipped into the building. Moving with the speed and precision that being a vampire gave her, she made her way through the network of hallways and stairs till she was standing outside the hospital fridge door inside the blood lab. Using her lock pick, Rose opened it with ease. Stepping inside, Rose could smell the scent of blood. Her hunger suddenly sky-rocketed.

It had been three days since she last fed. Rose was trying to be discreet by taking only the smallest amounts of blood from the hospital to avoid the employees noticing the missing units. This was how she always worked. Never feeding from humans or animals. It was the safest, the easiest. It was also the hungriest option. Feeding less often to avoid the confusion meant she went for longer periods of time without any nourishment. This meant she would be weaker more often. But it was better than killing innocent people. Innocent humans. They didn't deserve any suffering from her hand.

Rose quickly got what she had come for, and was soon locking the door behind her. She retraced her footsteps till she was back at the fire exit door. Before she opened the door, something caught her attention.

The scent of a werewolf.

She sniffed again.

More than one werewolf. It was the pack.

Grinning, Rose backed away from the door.

* * *

"How long does it take for one vampire to have dinner?" Stiles grumbled from his hiding position, which was behind a bush. He and Scott sat in the dirt, while Derek, Jackson, Peter, and Boyd stood around the corners of the building. Isaac and Erica were in two different trees, and Lydia and Allison hid in Derek's car.

"Maybe she can only drink a certain blood type and she can't find it?" Scott suggested. Stiles rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the idea. Vampires being picky. Please.

The group waited another 10 minutes in silence. Scott was starting to feel uneasy about this plan. Something was wrong. She should have been finished by now. It'd been nearly an hour.

"This isn't right," Scott mumbled.

"Damn straight it's not right," a strange voice piped up behind them. The two boys jumped up and spun around. Rose stood under the tree, her arms crossed in front of her chest, a glare on her face. "Stalking the new girl in town. How rude."

They heard a snarl and saw the others running over.

"Oh lovely, more friends to be made," Rose grinned.

Before the others reached them, Rose had grabbed Scott and flung him against the trunk of the tree. A bone-splitting crunch rang out. She definitely broke something in him. Stiles was suddenly pushed backwards into the bush he had been hiding behind. Derek reached Rose first, but she kicked his knee backwards, grabbed his shoulder, and threw him onto the ground.

Rose was quickly involved in a heavily one-sided match against the werewolves, yet she was surprisingly the one winning. She was able to take down each werewolf, sometimes two at a time. Stiles watched her from the bush. He noticed while she fought one werewolf, she was watching another. It was like she was anticipating what each new one would do. She was figuring out how they worked.

Moving as quickly as his clumsy body could go, Stiles stumbled out of the bush and ran over to Allison, who was crouched behind the car, crossbow positioned. She had a knife attached to her belt. Without saying anything, he grabbed the knife from her. She would have protested, but Stiles was already running back to the fight.

Stiles watched carefully, waiting for his opportunity. Rose was pitted against Erica now. The werewolf leapt at her, but Rose moved to the left. As Erica soared past, the vampire grabbed her foot, and swung her around like a rag doll. Erica went flying into the grass, her leg landing completely wrong. Between Erica landing, and Peter moving in to make his second attack, Stiles threw the knife. He had seen Rose's eyes already staring at Scott, who was just now getting up after his ribs healed. She was already calculating the next attack. It was now or never.

The next thing Stiles heard was a piercing shriek. He saw the knife sticking out of the vampires arm. Everyone paused, confused. Rose clutched the handle of the knife, and yanked it out. Black blood oozed out of the open wound, dripping onto the dirt at a rapid pace. Rose's black eyes snapped up to Stiles. He saw the fury in them. She would come after him, he knew it.

Peter was the first to react. He darted for Rose, but she avoided him by jumping into the tree. Scott quickly followed her, along with Derek. The other wolves all spread out around the tree, trying to see where the three were going.

Rose jumped from branch to branch with her incredible speed. As fast as Scott could go, he was no match for this vampire. Rose made it to the top in mere seconds, and without a moments hesitation, she was soaring through the sky to the next tree over. When Scott got to the top, all he could do was watch as Rose jumped from the tree, to a light pole, and finally, right onto the hospital building.

Rose glanced behind her at the pack. Allison raised her crossbow and fired an arrow. Rose dodged it easily, and began clawing her way up the stone building towards the roof. Derek and his pack could do nothing but watch as Rose finally disappeared.

"Why did she run? Don't vampires have super healing?" Lydia asked.

"Yes they do," Peter stated.

"Except when they're critically injured by one of their weaknesses," Derek added as he jumped down from the tree.

"Well," everyone turned to Allison. "Good thing I soaked that blade in holy water."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: For the rest of this story, one new chapter will be published each week. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Rose screamed in pain as her arm continued to bleed out. The black blood was all over- her clothes, the room. It refused to stop, despite her best efforts. The only explanation was that the knife that stabbed her had holy water on it at one point.

_Damn! They've done their research._ Rose growled as she went over to the burning coals she had started. An iron bar sat on the coals, glowing white from the heat. Rose picked it up, and clenching her teeth together, pressed the white metal against her injury.

The pain was horrendous. Rose screamed in horror. Every molecule in her body begged her to stop, but she pressed the bar against her skin harder. The skin around the wound began melding together with a sickening hissing sound. Gasping, Rose lifted the bar away and threw it to the ground in fury. She looked at her arm. Now that the wound had stopped bleeding, her body would be able to heal as usual. She watched as the angry pink scar faded within moments.

Before she could even blink, her arm looked as if nothing had even happened.

Rose sat down at the table and considered her next move.

The one that threw the knife was that boy she'd found in the woods. The human boy. But he wasn't the only human with the pack. There were two others, females. Why they would risk their lives and well-being to help a pack of useless mutts was beyond her. But Rose's mind was made up. They sided with the monsters, they would die with the monsters.

* * *

Stiles sat at his desk, eyes squinting at the computer screen in front of him. He had been up for hours, trying to figure out possible places that the vampire could be hiding. He assumed it would be somewhere isolated and empty, which narrowed down his options to closed down stores around the edge of town, a couple abandoned warehouses, and old factory. There were also a couple houses that no one had lived in for years that he added to his list, just to check.

Stiles printed out his list of addresses, and stuffed it into his backpack. He put on his shoes and his hoodie before slinging the pack over his shoulders and making his way out of the house.

Normally, Stiles would have gone to Derek or Scott with information like this. But something was holding him back. Something about the vampire made him want to seek her out first. He wanted to know why she was after them. What was her intention? Did she have ulterior motives, or was she just a crazy, bloody-thirsty vamp?

And why didn't she kill him that night in the woods? She had the chance. She was right there, standing over him, claws ready. But she didn't. And that counted for something.

Just to be safe, though, Stiles stored a bottle of holy water and a stake in his backpack.

* * *

Rose needed to write down the recent events. It was important that she document every moment of what has happened. For hundreds of years, she's been writing in journals. She had nearly 20 now, all stowed away in her duffel. Rose had been alive so long, she was afraid she would forget memories that were crucial to keeping her sane. She needed to remember every town, every friend, every enemy, every victory.

She was laid out on her bed, knee propped up to steady her journal as she wrote in it. She recounted how she tracked down the pack, how she was surprised about the two Omega's, how the humans were sided with the beasts. She remembered how they had figured out she fed from hospital blood and tried to corner her. With a glare, she wrote about the human boy and his blessed knife.

_ Why a human would side with werewolves is beyond me, but there must be some sort of reason. I wonder if I should waste my time finding out that reason, or should I just proceed with taking them out-  
_  
Rose didn't finish her entry. Instead, she smelled a human.

With her vampiric speed, she was standing at the dirty window, peering out. She could see movement in the distance. A red plaid shirt was the first thing she noticed. The human walked closer and Rose could see it was the boy who injured her. A low growl emitted from her throat. Moving quickly, Rose went into the front of the store and hid behind the front counter. It was few minutes before she finally heard footsteps on the creaking wooden porch. The bell above the door jingled as it warned her the boy was entering. She heard the boy hiss, as if he was bracing himself for an attack. When none came, she heard the floorboards groan as he continued inside.

He was clumsy, that was for sure. His footsteps were rushed and uneven. Rose could smell his fear. If he's so afraid, why did he come? She waited for him to walk to the door to the backroom. As silent as a ghost, she leapt over the counter and was standing behind him.

After the boy peered into the backroom and saw nothing, he turned back around and found himself inches away from the vampire.

Gasping, he stumbled backwards, falling onto the ground. Rose smirked at him.

"Has the human come to apologize for hurting me?" she asked playfully. "Or maybe he's come with a death wish?"

"N-no," Stiles stuttered. He backed away as far as he could go, but he ran into the table. Rose walked over to him and crouched down so she could look him in the face. Smiling sweetly, Rose grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up.

"Why are you here? Where's your little wolf pack?" Rose demanded.

"I'm here alone! I'm alone!" Stiles chocked out. "I'm just here to talk! I promise."

Rose squinted her eyes at him. He wasn't lying, that's for sure.

"What could you possibly want to talk about?" Rose asked, rolling her eyes.

"Well if you would put me down, I imagine we could talk about a lot, considering you're a vampire and my best friend is a werewolf," Stiles said, laughing uneasily. Rose stared at him, before slowly lowering him to the ground. When his feet touched the floorboards, she let go of his shirt. Keeping her eyes on him, Rose sat down in her chair. Stiles awkwardly leaned against the wall, trying to remain calm.

"I-I'm sorry, you know, about stabbing you," Stiles apologized. "I just didn't want you to hurt my friends."

"Why are you with them?" Rose demanded. Stiles was taken back by her brashness, but shook it off.

"Um, well, I mean, Scott is my best friend. Has been since we were kids. I wasn't just going to abandon him because he got a little hairy and goes berserk once in a while," he answered.

"Loyalty, fair enough," the vampire nodded. "What about the others. What makes them important?"

Stiles shrugged. "Ya know, um, Scott trusts them. I trust Scott. It sort of just goes without saying."

"They could kill you though."

"But they won't."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

Stiles stared her, confusion in his eyes. "Well, they're a pack. Pack's are like family. I'm in the pack- sort of, so I'm like family, I guess. They don't hurt their family."

"They don't hurt their own kind in their packs because it's painfully difficult to kill their own kind. But you're a human. You're an easy target. Even if they don't mean to, they could kill you easily. And yet you think they won't hurt you, ever?"

"No of course not!"

"What happens when one of them looses control, say you're precious Scott can't control himself. Who do you think will be the casualty? Your Alpha? One of the other Betas? No. It's going to the be the breakable one. The human. That's you."

"Okay! Okay! There's risks with being a werewolf's friend!" Stiles shrugged. "But it doesn't change the fact that they're my friends. And I help my friends."  
"Your fierce loyalty is disturbing, but we'll move on," Rose said flatly. "Who are the Omega's?"

"We don't know, we're trying to figure that out," Stiles sighed. "I have a question for you."

Rose raised her eyebrows. "Go on."

Stiles breathed in sharply. "What are you doing here?"

He watched as the corner of the vampires mouth twitched into the tiniest smile. "Pest control."

"But you're a vampire."

"Obviously."

"Then why do you want to kill werewolves? They're in the same boat as you. You know, legendary creatures and all?"

"We're monsters," Rose shouted. Stiles looked frightened, and Rose calmed herself down before continuing. "We're despicable monsters who have done nothing but hurt innocent people. We all need to be taken off this earth."

"What about you?"

"The day I kill the last beast out there, I will take my own life."

"You're going to be here for a long time then, huh?"

"Longer than I'd ever want to be."

"What made you hate yourself so much?"

Rose looked at him. She took in his scrawniness, the lanky frame covered with typical teen clothing. His short brown hair and brown eyes. His ridiculous amount of moles. He was just a boy. He had been swept into this world full of nightmares. He didn't know any better.

"It's a long story, one that I don't have time for." She said, looking down at her feet. Stiles nodded, understanding.

"You know, the pack, they're good people," Stiles said. "They only want to help the town. They want to protect it."

Rose scoffed. "They only want to protect themselves. That's the only reason they take out threats. So they aren't revealed to the world. So they don't get stuck in science labs. It's all a game to keep themselves in the shadows. It has nothing to do with your town."

"That's where you're wrong," Stiles said matter-of-factly. Rose stared at him in slight awe. How could this boy defend them so much? Had he not seen the horror that comes with being a monster?

"What is your name?" Rose asked.

"It's Stiles, what's yours?"

"Rose. How did you find me?"

"It wasn't that hard actually. I just figured you'd be hiding somewhere abandoned, so I went all over town to anywhere there hadn't been anything in for years. This place was on the list. Only took me about two hours."

"You're smart."

"Thanks! You know, not a lot of people realize that!"

Rose smirked. "What made you think it was safe to come alone?"

"I knew you were different."

"How could you have known that?"

"You didn't kill me when you had the chance. Why didn't you?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't kill humans until they give me a reason to. In that moment, I didn't know who you were, what you were doing there. You were innocent."

"Guess I'm not so much now, huh?" Stiles gave her a small goofy grin. Rose looked at him almost sadly.

"Unfortunately, yes," she admitted. Stiles sucked in his breathe. "Because you are siding with the werewolves, you have labeled yourself as a target. I do plan on killing you."

"Wait, can't you just talk to them? It doesn't have to be this way!" Stiles pleaded.

"But it does!" Rose stood up and started towards him. "It has to be this way because if I don't stop them, humans can never live in peace!"

"But they haven't hurt any humans!"

"Oh please, I did my research before I came here! This town has had countless murders and animal attacks and hundreds of accounts of suspicious behavior. You have definitely hurt the humans!"

Rose was right in front of the boy now. She grabbed him by the throat with one hand. Stiles watched as her eyes became black orbs, and the faint grey veins snaked around the sockets and trailed down her cheeks. Her two fangs protruded out of her mouth, ready to bite.

"Please!" Stiles yelled.

Before Rose could kill him, the door was broken down. A wolfed-out Scott stood there, taking in the sight of his best friend being attacked by the vampire. Derek appeared in the other doorway, and promptly started for Rose. The vampire dropped Stiles, and lunged at the on-coming wolf. They met in the middle with a large cracking noise. Someone broke a bone.

Derek yanked Rose by the hair and lifted her up, before throwing her back on the ground. Without missing a beat, she was back on her feet. She ran back and hopped up on the table before turning back and doing a jumping kick, her foot landing in Derek's face. Scott joined the fight by throwing a punch at Rose's face, but she ducked it, grabbing his arm and jerking him around. She pushed him with so much force he went flying out the door into the store room.

Rose followed him in and before he could catch himself, Scott was soaring towards a wall of shelves. Rose watched as he picked himself up from the fallen shelves and products. The front door was hen shattered as two more werewolves- Erica and Boyd- entered. Rose went after them, but they both moved out of the way. Erica swung her leg around, kicking Rose in the back, and Boyd caught her before using his brute strength to throw her onto the floor. Rose smashed through the floorboards. She felt a piece of wood lodged into her shoulder, and she screamed out in pain. Angered, she yanked it out. Her wound healed instantly, but she was furious. She jumped out of the floor, and ran towards the first wolf she saw, which was Derek.

He prepared himself for the impact. As Rose threw herself at him. he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder. He turned and watched her land on the front counter and fall behind it. He heard a bone cracking and went to look at the damage. He saw her laying on the ground, her neck sticking out at an unnatural angle.

"Give up?" Derek asked through heavy breathes. He could see Rose glaring at him, her black eyes looking like black holes.

"Not a chance," she gasped. Her neck and spine were working on repairing themselves, but it was taking to long. Derek took this opportunity. He grabbed the vampire and dragged her damaged body to a wall of shelves that was still intact. There was a large utility bucket of metal chains in the corner. Derek motioned for the others, and with their help, he chained Rose up.

By the time Rose's body had healed, she had no way to get free.

"Let's get her to my old home," Derek instructed. "Nobody will hear her screams."

Rose's head snapped up to look at him.

"That's right sweetheart," Derek smirked at her. "You didn't think you'd get off that easily, did you?"

Erica and Boyd began moving Rose out to the cars, which were parked a mile out. Stiles limped into the room, carrying Rose's bags.

"You're not gonna hurt her, are you?" he asked nervously.

"Stiles, she was going to kill you," Derek pointed out the obvious. "Of course we'll hurt her. Besides, we need answers and I doubt she'll tell us without a little push."

Without waiting to hear anything more that the boy had to say, Derek turned around and began walking out. Stiles glanced at Scott, who had walked over to him. He shrugged, as if to say, "what can you do?" and followed the Alpha. Sighing, Stiles went after them.


	5. Chapter 5

The pain was unbearable.

Rose was chained against a cement block in the basement of the Hale house. She had had her arms and legs broken, at least three ribs cracked, and her nose smashed. All healed within moments, but the pain stayed. The fact that she healed made Derek happy. It meant he could continue to beat her till she answered his questions, rather than being careful not to kill her. All he had to do was avoid stabbing her through her heart or decapitating her head. Easy.

Rose watched as the Alpha picked up a wooden baseball bat. He stalked over to her, swinging the bat by his side. Rose grinned through the pain, the black blood on her face making her look demonic.

"Give it up big boy," she patronized him. "You'll never get the information you want."

Derek stopped swinging the bat, and kneeled in front of her.

"You attacked my pack," he said. "I'm never going to stop."

He stood again, and raised the bat above his head, readying himself. As he brought it down, the door slammed open.

"Derek don't do it!" Stiles screamed, running in. Scott and Allison were right behind him. The teenage boy ran over and grabbed the bat out of Derek's hand, throwing it to the side. "Dude! What is wrong with you?"

"I'm getting answers!" Derek roared.

"No you're not! All your doing is pissing her off!" Stiles glanced at Rose, who was staring at him, curious. He looked back at Derek with a sarcastic grin. "How do you expect to make friends if all you do is beat them up?"

Derek rolled his eyes and stepped away. Stiles went over to Rose and kneeled down so he could sit next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Define okay," Rose groaned.

"Um, do you have any broken bones?" Stiles asked sheepishly. Rose glared at him.

"Then yeah, I'm peachy," she grumbled.

"Great!" Stiles exclaimed, completely aware of her sarcasm. "So, um, would you mind just answering Derek's questions? He won't touch you, I promise."

"Hey I didn't say-" Derek started angrily, but Scott stopped him.

"I promise," Stiles said again firmly. He looked at Derek, almost challenging him to say anything more. Derek was shocked at this behavior.

"Why don't we leave?" Scott whispered to Derek. The Alpha looked back at the vampire. She was securely chained up. There was no way she could escape. And maybe Stiles could get through to her.

"Fine," He stomped up the stairs. Scott nodded at Stiles and left as well. When they door was closed, Stiles looked at Rose.

"I know you don't want to tell us anything, but the only way you're gonna get out of this, is if you just talk," he told her. "I promise, I won't let Derek hurt you anymore. Just please tell us, why you're attacking us? Why are you hunting your own kind?"

Rose's eyes met his, and he saw the pain in them. She didn't want to talk, that was for sure, but he needed her to if he wanted to keep Derek from hurting her even more. He reached out and touched her hand.

"Please," he said softly. "Please just say anything."

She paused, but then nodded. "Okay."

"Okay? Great!" Stiles shifted excitedly on the ground to a more comfortable position.

"I was in Georgia, in 1956 and-"

"Wait, what?" Stiles interrupted her. "1956? But that was like 50 years ago."

"Yes?"

"But you're... well, you know..."

"I don't age," Rose said, leaving off the obvious 'duh.'

"How old are you?"

"216."

Stiles stared at her, mouth agape. He snapped back to attention. "Well, hey, you know, looking good."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes, anyways. I was there and I met a girl named Suzanna. She helped me get settled, got me a job, a place to stay. I was set thanks to her. She was like a sister to me. But then we had a little problem."

"What's that?"

"Suzanna got pregnant."

"So what?"

"She didn't have a husband."

"And?"

"Stiles, it was '56. You get pregnant without a husband, you're the skank of the town."

"Oh," Stiles was quiet as he took that in.

"She wanted to get an abortion. So I found a doctor who ran an illegal clinic. It was our only option. There were these other girls, waiting in the living room. Suzanna went down there and I waited with the other girls. And then I realized that the doctor was a vampire."

"Wait, what? How did you not know that?" Stiles asked. "Can't you smell each other?"

"No. We have no scent. Wouldn't you think if I had a scent, your little werewolves would have found me before you?"

"I don't know, they're not the brightest wolves in the forest." Rose chuckled at Stiles's joke. "Okay, so this vampire doctor? What's up with that? What happened?"

"He killed Suzanna."

"Oh..." Stiles didn't know what to say. Sorry for your loss?

"I was in the kitchen getting water when I found a hidden door. It lead to a freezer. There were jars of..." Rose's voice trailed off. Stiles looked at her face and saw sorrow. He figured if she could, she'd probably be crying right now.

"You don't have to finish that," Stiles offered softly. He went to reach out and comfort her, but he pulled his hand back at the last second. He didn't know how she would react to that.

"I tried to save her. I broke down the door. I saw him holding it in his hands. Suzanna was laying there, she looked so scared. I just wanted to save her."

Rose stopped to breathe in sharply. She looked over at Stiles. He was looking at her so intently. Like her story was all that mattered. All he wanted to hear. Never had anyone ever looked at her like that. It would have made Rose uncomfortable, but Stiles seemed different. He seemed softer, more determined to know someone.

"He killed her right in front of me," she said quickly. She clamped her mouth shut after the words left, and closed her eyes tightly, trying to not to relive the memory. It was the most painful one, and she felt like killing herself every time it resurfaced.

This time when Stiles reached his hand out, he didn't pull back. He grabbed her chained up hand. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He took this opportunity to look at her.

Rose was definitely beautiful, even with all the vampire blood covering her face. She had soft-looking olive-toned skin, and a faint spray of freckles over her nose bridge. Her wide eyes were black-colored, but the left one had a lot of grey in it. There was a scar that cut through the end of her eyebrow diagonally. It looked jagged, and had to be about 3 inches long.

"Where'd you get the scar?" Stiles asked in a hushed, calm voice. He wanted to distract her, make her relaxed before she continued with her story.

"Horse-riding accident. I was 12."

"You were still human."

"The only scars on a vampires body are the ones from when they were still human."

Stiles ran his finger down Rose's arm before reaching out to touch her face. Instinctively, she nuzzled her cheek into his palm. When she realized what she was doing, she yanked away, embarrassed. Stiles was positive that if she had any rushing blood in her body, she would be blushing. Profoundly.

Before another word was spoken, the door swung open. They watched as Derek stormed down the stairs and walked up to them.

"Alright, no more games. What's your deal?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Derek stop! She's telling me everything!" Stiles said, standing between the werewolf and the vampire. The rest of the pack ran down the stairs to see what was happening.

"No, she's telling you her sob-story," the Alpha shoved the teenager out of his way. He grabbed Rose by her shirt and lifted her up off the ground. "I want answers. Now."

"You want answers? I'll give you answers!" Rose screeched. "57 years ago I watched as a family of vampires slaughtered the only real friend I ever had, the only family I had. I watched as they decapitated a room full of innocent girls who only wanted their lives to return to normal. I watched as they destroyed an entire town full of the sweetest people. I did nothing to help them. And I hate myself everyday for that. That is why I set out to kill you all. That is why I will destroy every last living creature on this planet that is not meant to be here. Werewolves, vampires, anything not human. We are monsters. We don't belong here! We don't deserve to be here!"

Derek stared at the hurt girl. He stared at the dark eyes. He saw the self-loathing in her face. Shocked, Derek slowly lowered her back to the ground. Suddenly tired, Rose slid back to her sitting position. Derek backed away while Stiles kneeled back down.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No, I haven't fed in two days." Rose answered. From lack of nourishment and the torture, she was at her weakest point.

"We are not getting her blood," Derek said firmly.

"But she could die!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Then so be it! She tried to kill us!"

"I don't care! She answered your questions! She told us everything! Let us help her now!"

"My word is final!" Derek's voice roared throughout the entire building. Everyone backed away a few steps, afraid of what would happen. Stiles looked like he wanted to punch a wall, but he refrained.

"Jerk," he mumbled under his breathe. He knew everyone heard him, but he didn't care at that point. He was angry. Angry at them all for not even wanting to help.

"Stiles-" Lydia's voice was heard as she started towards him, but the sound of crunching wood interrupted her.

The two Omega's came charging at the pack and a fight broke out. Rose watched from her chained position as the werewolves claws and fangs slashed at each other, and the two human girls ran upstairs, probably for their weapons.

Not wanting to be caught by the Omega's, Rose strained against her chains, trying to find a weak link. She was focused so intently on them, she almost didn't notice Stiles had snuck around to her.

"Here, let me help," he said as he worked at loosening the chains.

"You would help me escape, after all I've done to you?" she asked, bewildered.

"I get it, you hate yourself and you hate werewolves and all, but nobody deserves to be tortured." Rose was surprised at him. This clumsy, goofy kid seemed to have a better moral code than the werewolves. Unfortunately, in their world, that sort of code could get him killed.

Stiles ran off and grabbed a pair of bolt cutters. He struggled with it, but he managed to break a link. Rose was able to shake off the rest of the metal and was soon standing on her feet. She did feel weak still, but she focused her attention on the male Omega. He was fighting against Derek, and looked to be winning. Rose didn't care about the pack leader. She only cared about getting rid of the lone wolf's. So she did what any sane vampire would do- she charged for him.

The Omega was lifting his massive hand, claws at the ready, when the force of Rose careening into him sent him flying. Derek watched as the vampire yanked the wolf's arm backwards, causing him to howl in pain. Rose grabbed him by the back of his shirt and tossed him around like a rag doll. Despite himself, Derek had to smirk at the scene.

But the moment passed when Rose turned towards him. He braced himself for her hit, which came, full powered. He pushed back at her, trying to get the upper hand. But because of her small frame, she was able to get under him and push upwards, lifting him into the air.

Across the room, Allison had returned to the fight with her crossbow. She readied it, firing at the Omega's whenever she got an opening. Lydia stood behind her for safety, as she was not as skilled as Allison. The two girls heard a howl, and glancing over, saw Rose and Derek engaged in a fight. Unsure of what to do, she continued to watch.

Rose looked lethal, as she had vamped out. Her black eyes swept over the damage she had caused to the werewolf- which wasn't much. Her fangs protruded out from under her upper lip, glistening in the dim light. Derek watched them, inwardly afraid of what might happen should she bite him- he had never heard about a werewolf being bitten by a vampire, and he had no intentions of experiencing it firsthand.

Rose on the other hand, knew what would happen, and the reaction would not be pleasant. Thus why she did intend to bite him. And she would have, if it had not been for the female Omega distracting her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rose saw the Omega getting ready to pounce on an unsuspecting Stiles. Instinctively, Rose abandoned her attack on Derek and went to defend Stiles. Stiles held his breathe as he watched the events unfold.

Rose reached him, but as she pushed him backwards to get out of the way, she was thrown off course. Rose crashed into a stack of wooden crates, crushing them beneath her. Stiles waited for her to get up, but she wasn't moving. Everything seemed to be moving slow-motion around him as he waited. Without checking to see if it was safe, he shuffled over the mess of broken wood to Rose's body. As he neared, he gasped out loud.

Stuck in Rose's forehead was one of Allison's arrows.

"Oh my God," Stiles whispered. He felt the color drain from his face, as he took in the sight. Rose's eyes, still pitch black, stared up at the ceiling, and her vampiric blood trickled out of the wound. He didn't know what to do. He thought vampires only died from stakes to the heart. Or decapitation. That's what Derek said. So why wasn't Rose getting up? Why did she look dead?

He was so shocked that he failed to noticed that the pack and taken out the two Omega's and were now standing around him, watching what he did.

"Is she...?" He heard Allison start to ask, but her voice trailed off. No one answered her. Instead Derek walked over and pulled Stiles to his feet.

"Take him upstairs," he instructed Scott. "I'll take care of the body."

Without even trying to argue, Stiles followed Scott towards the staircase. Allison stepped towards them. "Stiles, I'm sorry, I thought she was attacking you. I panicked..." she looked at the boy, but he kept staring at the ground. Derek leaned down over Rose's body, gripped onto the arrow and pulled it out. Right as the arrow left her head, the wound began to heal.

"Wait!" Derek called out. Scott and Stiles stopped and looked back. Right before their eyes, Rose's wound closed up, and she gasped. She sat straight up and scrambled around in the mess.

"Wh-what?" They heard her stutter. She was no longer vamped out, and she looked scared. She saw the pack, and started screaming. Stiles ran over to her and tried to grab onto her flailing arms.

"Rose! It's okay! It's okay!" He cried out, trying to calm her.

"Get off! Help me! Help! I've been kidnapped!" She screamed. She kicked Stiles in the knee and scrambled to her feet, but only made it so far into a corner. She pushed herself as far as she could into the wall and stared at the group with wide eyes. "Please," she begged. "Please don't hurt me."

Stiles glanced at Derek, waiting for him to make a move. When he didn't, Stiles took a step towards her. Rose flinched, as if he was going to hit her.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," he said. "None of us are. Rose, what are you doing?"

"How do you know my name?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Because you told me," he answered. "Don't you remember?"

"Stiles," Derek said to get his attention. "I don't think she remembers anything."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked. "Who are you?"

"It's Stiles, remember? The 'human loyal to werewolves' as you put it?"

"Werewolves? What?" Rose looked genuinely confused. She acted as if she'd never heard of such a thing.

"Yeah, werewolves. Them?" He pointed at the pack as if that would clarify anything.

"I don't understand! Please, I want to go home. I want my mother. I want my family. They'll pay you for my return!" Rose slid to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest.

Stiles looked at Derek, waiting for him to give him an explanation.

"The arrow!" Allison exclaimed.

"It must have damaged her memories," Lydia added.

"That would explain why she doesn't even remember we're werewolves," Erica said.

"Or the fact that she thinks her parents are alive," Lydia said. Rose's head jerked up.

"What? My parents are dead?" She chocked out. "What have you done to them?"

Derek groaned inwardly. This was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

She was still in shock from all the information thrown at her. Stiles had coerced Rose to go upstairs to the living room so they could explain everything. She was on edge, unaware of what strengths she had, and therefore terrified of everyone around her. She was sitting on the dingy, broken down sofa, Stiles sitting next to her. Her eyes trailed over all the occupants in the room. Rose was so confused by their clothes and how they carried themselves. Two of the girls wore short skirts, and the third wore pants. She'd never seen a woman wear pants before. Which was why she was so surprised to find herself wearing a pair.

She heard someone clear their throat, and realized it was the boy sitting next to her. He had been strangely protective over her, and she had no idea why. She'd never seen him before, but he acted as if they friends.

"I don't really know where to start..." Stiles trailed off, glancing at the others for backup. When he got none, his foot started jittering nervously.

"Just tell her what she needs to know," Derek spat. "We don't have time for the whole back story."

"Plus, we don't even know half of it," Lydia pointed out.

Stiles looked at Rose. She seemed so scared, so lost. He felt bad for her, mostly because it was them that made her feel this way. He'd never been in this position before- someone scared of him- and it wasn't the best feeling. Not in this case, at least.

"Okay, so basically, there's this thing... and well," Stiles tried so hard to get it out. But trying to form the words 'you're a vampire!' were proving to be difficult. Just thinking it sounded stupid and she would probably freak out.

"Um, okay, here it goes," he looked her in the eyes. "You're not human."

"What?" Rose squinted her eyes, trying to see if he was being serious. He did not look like he was trying to trick her, but the idea was ridiculous. "You're mistaken. I am human. Why would I not be?"

"Because you were bit... by a vampire," Stiles shrugged at her, as if to say 'sorry but it's true.'

Rose stared at him for a moment. Her eyes then trailed over the rest of the group. None of them said anything, and they all looked as if the boy was telling the truth.  
"You're mad," Rose stated before standing up. She saw the leader, Derek, and the other older man stood as well, as if she were a threat. Rose backed away from them. "I'm Rose Samson, I'm 19 and I live in Boston. My family, my mother and father, they're probably missing me. And my fiance! I'm meant to be married! I'm not a monster! I'm a human girl and I want to go home."

"Fiance?" Stiles looked at her incredulously. Rose nodded.

"Richard Tyler. His family is wealthy, I'm sure they'll pay you for my return," Rose declared, her voice suddenly wavering. "Please, just stop with the lies. I just want to go home."

Stiles rose from her seat and placed a hand on Rose's shoulder. "You're home is all the way on the other side of country. You're in California, and you're a 200 year old vampire and those guys-" he pointed at his friends, "-are werewolves."

Stiles suddenly felt a stinging sensation on his face, and it took him a moment to comprehend the fact that Rose had just slapped him.  
"Stop it! Just stop it! I won't listen to your lies!" she screamed. She was seething, her hands shaking uncontrollably. Derek heard her heartbeat race to a dangerous speed, and her blood was rushing through her body like rivers. She was loosing control, and she didn't know what to do or how to control it, or even what it was.

Rose's eyes turned pitch black, and the grey veins appeared on her face. Her nails grew to claws, and she held them up to look at them, shocked at what she saw. She screamed, the sound increasing when she felt her teeth forming into fangs. Pained, she dropped to the floor.

"What's happening?" She shrieked.

"Derek what do we do?" Scott yelled.

"Grab her!" he instructed. Peter and Boyd leapt for the vampire, but before they could get a hold of her, Rose had jumped out of their reach. She sailed through the air and landed most ungracefully on the wooden floorboards behind the group. She scrambled to her feet.

"Stop this! Stop doing this to me!" She screamed at them.

"We're not the ones doing it!" Scott tried to tell her. Isaac made a move to grab Rose, but Erica beat him to her. The werewolves arms wrapped around Rose, pinning her limbs to her side so she couldn't attack. When she couldn't move her torso, Rose kicked her feet out from under her, jumping in the process. The move caused Erica to lose balance, falling to the ground with Rose landing on top of her. Erica lost her grip, and Rose was free. The vampire grabbed Erica and threw her at the group, causing them all the crash into either each other or the wall.

Derek was furious that this vampire was making them look like idiots- again. He was angrily shoving Isaac off of him when he realized Rose had gone completely quiet. He looked over and saw she was kneeling on the ground, with Stiles hugging her. She had buried her head into his chest, her hair hanging so no one could see her face, but Derek could tell she had transformed to her human state. The two were hugging each other tightly, Stiles trying to comfort her. Everyone quietly stood, staring in awe.

Rose gently pushed away from Stiles, clearly shocked herself. She stared at him, confusion on her face. When she turned to the pack, she asked, "I don't understand."

Stiles helped Rose to her feet. Derek glanced out the window, and saw how dark it was.

"It's late, we need to be getting back," he said. He turned to the pack. "I want you all to go home."

"What about Rose?" Stiles asked, not taking his hands off her arms.

"She's staying with Isaac and I." Rose looked up, fear in her eyes. "We won't hurt you, but I don't want to risk you vamping out on anyone."  
Rose silently nodded. Stiles pulled on her sleeves, leading her outside to the cars. Everyone followed suit. After Rose was sitting in the front seat of the Camaro, Derek grabbed Stiles's shoulder and turned him around.

"You're in charge of her," he said.

"What? What do you mean?" the boy asked.

"I mean, you're in charge of helping her control her powers," Derek explained.

"But I don't know-" Derek interrupted him.

"There's something between you two," he started. "When you held her, she was able to control herself. You did that. You're in charge of her."  
Stiles stared, mouth agape, taking in his new duties. "O-okay," he stuttered. "Okay, I'll help her."

Derek nodded and walked around to get in the drivers side of the car. Isaac hopped in the backseat, and the leader started the engine. They waited for everyone to get in their own cars and leave before following down the road to the loft.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose awoke the next day on the couch of Derek's loft, warm early morning sunlight pouring in though the huge windows. She sat up, surprisingly alert, and looked around. The home was relatively empty, but she doubted the two werewolves that lived there cared. As Rose was looking around, her senses suddenly went out of control, and she could smell and hear everything. It caused her to cry out in pain, grabbing her ringing head and squeezing her eyes shut, wanting to shut it all out.

Rose tried to stand, but she became dizzy, and she stumbled to the ground. She could hear people on the streets talking, she heard a train miles away. She smelled food from a diner down the street, and the smoke from a fireplace. She smelled blood, rushing through human veins. She started panicking. Her stomach clenched up at that scent. She wanted blood. The desire was killing her. Rose roared involuntarily.

Before she could do anything further, she was suddenly slammed back on the couch. She opened her eyes and saw Derek holding her down. His eyes were red, and his fangs were on display, his facial features hard and angular. Staring at him, Rose was afraid. She started shaking, not from rage, but from fear. Derek sensed that, and once he was sure Rose would not vamp out, he released her from his iron-like grip.

He took a step back, and Rose shifted on the couch, sitting up straight. She wrapped her arms around herself, a nervous habit she'd had as a human. She was unsure of what to say. Derek wasn't an easy person to understand, especially after she learned he was a werewolf. Even though she understood she herself was not human, it was all new to her, and she only wanted to be careful of what she said or did. So far, she wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"We'll work on that," Derek said sullenly. He turned and saw Isaac standing by the staircase, watching. "It's okay, she's not going to hurt anyone." Isaac nodded. "I'm going to call Stiles. He needs to get to work."

* * *

Half an hour later, Stiles's Jeep was rolling up in front of the apartment building. Derek heard him before the doorbell was buzzed. He saw Rose flinch, her vampire hearing obviously taking the noise harshly. When Stiles arrived he wasted no time.

"You need to start helping her," he demanded.

"No 'hello'? No 'Stiles how are you since the big werewolf show-down yesterday'? No 'sorry I woke you up at 7 in the morning and didn't even let you have a good healthy breakfast'? Geez, such a sourwolf."

"She needs help controling her powers," Derek growled. "She can't do it on her own."

"Whoa, I haven't even gotten a chance to do any research. I don't know anything about vampires," Stiles argued.

"Well, you're going to need to start immediantly," Derek said. "Rose can't control anything and it's hurting her."

"Hurting her how?"

"Her senses are twice as efficient as a werewolves," Derek explained. "They can hear and smell things miles away. Rose can do that, but she doesn't know when to stop listening or smelling. The overload causes her to vamp out."

Stiles looked at Rose, who nodded. "Okay, well that's a start."

"Just make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

"Wait, why do you care so much now?" Stiles looked at the pack leader. Just yesterday he was breaking her bones and wanting her to die of starvation. His sudden interest in helping Rose threw him off.

"Just help her, I'll explain later," Derek grunted before walking away. Stiles walked over to where Rose sat on the couch.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked carefully. She shook her head, and he joined her. He watched as she fiddled with the edge of the blanket she'd used. She stayed silent, afraid she would say something wrong. Stiles felt her unease, and making a bold move, gently held her hand. Rose sucked in her breathe sharply, though the feeling of his warm hand comforted her.

"You're not afraid of me?" Rose whispered, afraid of the answer.

"If I was afraid of you, I'd have to rethink my entire living situation," Stiles smirked. "Because werewolves aren't exactly something to deal with if I were easily scared."

Rose saw the glint in his eyes. He was making a joke. He was trying to make her feel better.

"I'm gonna help you," he said. "We're gonna work on your... uh, your powers. Yeah that's the word. Your powers."

"You make me sound like a I'm some sort of hero," Rose smirked.

"You could be," Stiles said. "You could be a real-life Batgirl."

"Who?" Rose's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Oh right, you don't know about comic books," Stiles remembered. "Uh, she's a girl who wears a mask and fights crime and saves people."

"Is she a vampire?"

"Well, no. But she still helps everyone."

"I doubt I can help anyone. I can barely help myself."

"Hey, you don't know what you can do till you try," Stiles shook her hand in his, getting her attention. She looked up at him. "We're going to make sure you can control it. It's going to be okay."

"When you grabbed me," Rose started, recalling the moment yesterday. "It was as if everything around me was gone. Like, I was alone. And I wasn't afraid. It was just calm, quiet. I didn't hear anything, I didn't see anything."

Stiles listened to her words, taking them in. He never knew he would be able to do anything like that. Help someone, stop them from hurting themselves, or others. He was always the goof, the kid who everyone counted on to make a cheap laugh, or at least annoy them to death. But Rose was saying he helped her by actually doing something- being there for her.

"I liked that feeling," Rose finished. She looked up at him, a hint of embarrassment in her eyes. Stiles smiled gently at her.

"Well, that's a relief," he said. "Cuz, I don't really want you to eat me."

Rose looked horrified. "Do I have to eat people?"

"Er, no, I should have chosen my words more carefully..." Stiles saw out of the corner of his eyes Derek roll his eyes back and shake his head. Stiles bit the inside of his cheek as he thought. "Well, um, how about we get started, shall we?"


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm very sorry about the late update. I've had a lot on my plate the last few weeks, and that plate will not be clearing for another few months. I will try to update as often as I possibly can, but they will no longer be weekly. I promise I will be back though, so please do stick around. Just know that chapters will not be uploaded _every_ week. Maybe every two weeks or so. So sorry about all this. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

* * *

"I'm telling you, you can do this!" Stiles yelled out. He stood at the bottom of a hill in the middle of the forest, surrounded by the fallen dead leaves. Rose stood at the top of the hill, and Derek, Scott and Erica watched from under a tree in the distance.

"And I'm telling you, I can't!" Rose yelled back. She shifted from foot to foot, trying to get keep herself from physically freaking out.

"Hey, look at me," Stiles called. Rose glanced down at him, staring into his eyes. "I'm right here. Nothing will happen to you while I'm around."

Rose nodded slowly. She walked back a few steps before involuntarily taking a deep breathe. Crouching low to the ground, she exhaled. She counted to three before suddenly charging forward. She neared the slope of the hill and leapt off the ground, propelling herself into the air.  
She felt time around her slow down and she knew it had something to do with her vampiric speed, but it was so strange to see it happen. She could see Stiles below her, moving so slow that he had not even moved his head upwards to see her above him.

Rose felt her body slowly abiding to gravity's rules. She was reaching the ground at a sluggish pace. Glancing back to Stiles, she realized she put to much power in her leap, and was angled to land right on him. Waving her arms wildly, she tried to maneuver herself away, but the sudden movement caused her to break her concentration. Before she knew it, time caught up to her and she plummeted to the ground, dropping right onto Stiles.

She heard him groan underneath her as they fell into the dirt. Rose was quick to regain her composure, and as she stared at the pained look on the boys face, she could hear the others roaring with laughter.

"I think you might have broke something," Stiles groaned. Rose rolled off him, scrambling to get a look at him to make sure he was okay. He propped himself up on his elbows, and rubbed his neck with his hand to make sure it was okay.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Rose repeated herself, frightened she might have hurt him badly. "I couldn't stop myself. I tried, but I couldn't!"

"Hey, it's okay!" Stiles sat up, obviously not too damaged. "You did good! That was a great first try!"

"First try?" Rose frowned. "I have to do that again?"

"Well, yeah, that's the whole point of perfecting your powers. You keep at it till their perfect." Stiles stood on his feet, hand outstretched for Rose to take. Once they were both standing, he asked her, "what was it like?"

"It was slow," she answered.

"Slow? But you were on top of me like three seconds after you jumped."

"But it was so slow for me. It was like time stopped almost. I was just moving through the air and I could see everyone and it took you forever to move just a little."

"Okay, so maybe that can help you," Stiles offered. "Like, since you're going so slow, that can allow you to figure out where you're gonna land."

"I tried to do that, but as soon as I started moving to get away, I was moving at normal speed."

"Maybe it's a concentration thing?"

"Perhaps..." Rose's voice trailed off. They heard Derek's voice cut through the air.

"It's starting to get colder, let's head back."

Stiles reached out for Rose's hand and pulled her along with him as they walked back to the group. Rose waited for him to drop her hand, but he never did.

* * *

"Stiles, I need you to read these," Derek handed Rose's duffel bag over the teenager.

"What are they?"

"Journals."

"Wait, journals? As in, Rose's journals?" Stiles asked incredulously. Derek nodded. "No way dude! That's totally an invasion of privacy!"

"I was skimming through them the other night," Derek ignored Stiles refusal. "They're very detailed, dating back to when she was first turned. They might help you train her."

"I said I'm not reading through them," Stiles looked over at Rose sleeping on the couch. He couldn't do that to her. She trusted him.

"It's either read these and learn how to train a vampire, or be drained by her when she can't control herself," Derek growled darkly. Stiles bit his lip.

"Fine," he threw the bag over his shoulder. "But why do I have to do the training? Since when do you trust me with that sort of thing?"

"There's something between you two that I can't pinpoint," Derek said. "Some sort of connection. It's why she was able to control herself when you put your arms around her."

Stiles stared at the vampire in question, silently wondering what could be going on between them.

"Okay man, I get it," he said quietly before turning and walking out of the flat.


End file.
